1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron emission display and, more particularly, to an electron emission display capable of increasing brightness by extending a metal reflection layer of an effective region onto a black region in an image forming substrate that includes the effective region for forming images and the black region surrounding the effective region.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an electron emission device uses a hot cathode or a cold cathode as an electron source. The electron emission device using the cold cathode may be a field emitter array (FEA) type device, a surface conduction emitter (SCE) type device, a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) type device, a metal-insulator-semiconductor (MIS) type device, a ballistic electron surface emitting (BSE) type device or a similar device.
These types of electron emission devices may be used in an electron emission display along with various types of backlights, an electron beam apparatus for lithography and similar components. The electron emission display has an electron emission region that includes an electron emission device to emit electrons and an image forming region for receiving the emitted electron at a fluorescent layer that emits light in response. Generally, the electron emission display includes a plurality of electron emission devices and driving electrodes for controlling the electron emission of the electron emission devices on an electron emission substrate. The electron emission display includes fluorescent layers and electrodes connected to the fluorescent layers for allowing the electrons emitted from the electron emission substrate to be effectively accelerated toward the fluorescent layers that are formed on an image forming substrate.
In this electron emission display, an increase in brightness is always considered an important issue. Specifically, it is important if it is possible to manufacture an electron emission display capable of obtaining excellent performance where the brightness can be increased without employing complicated manufacturing methods, and where other factors such as anode voltage, anode structure, cathode structure and similar factors remain in the same condition.